Under Pressure
by VeniVidiViciMR
Summary: Rose Weasley has always done what her parents wanted, sacrificing herself to be perfect. Well she's sick of it. Not to mention she fancies Scorpius Malfoy. Will Rose defy her parents for him? Of course. OneShot


"Rose! Dinner!" Her mother called up the stairs and Rose sighed, moving off her bed and out of her room she walked across the hall to open her brothers room, seeing him reading a magazine on his bed while music was blasting.

"Dinner Hugo" she said, he tone crisp and to the point. He leapt off the bed and flew down the stairs

Rose heard him complimenting his mothers cooking before she even made it to the first step. She rolled her eyes and continued down, "Rose, there you are!" Her mother gasped, leading her into the dinning room and over to the table.

Her father looked up and smiled when he saw his daughter sit next to him, "Hey baby, how was your day?" he questioned affectionately.

"Fine, went to see Al and played a bit of Quidditch," she said, helping herself and chewing on her lip as she did so. What she did leave out from her parents was that Scorpius Malfoy was there as well.

Rose and Scorp certainly had a weird relationship. They vied for the top spot of the class since first year, which was the same time that her Slytherin cousin became his best friend. But they were still friendly with each other, almost flirty at times.

Rose and Al used to do everything together so naturally she was somewhat included in the friendship. But it wasn't just that anymore, Rose had known Scorpius was practically a god in looks for years, but she just always rolled her eyes at the slags throwing themselves at him and her cousin. Now she had to look away, slighting more than friendship nausea from the sight.

She fancied him, and that was bad. Very bad.

See her parents didn't even know that she was friendly with him, they assumed that their relationship was like that of the relationship they had with his father, Draco when they went to Hogwarts. The only reason Rose knew about this rivalry were her fathers snide remarks and the stories her uncle Harry would tell her when she went over to the Potter's.

She loved it there, besides Lily of course; who thought it was her business to flaunt around the house in barely any clothing when any of Albus's friends were over. Several of them were interested, but most looked away for Al's sake. The only one that seemed genuinely disinterested was Scorpius himself, who was the reason that Lily demeaned herself of much anyway. Sucks for her.

James was another story, he was ridiculous, always good for a laugh, and always had a big grin plastered to his face. He'd been dating a half-blood witch named Abbey for a couple years and she kept him in check but otherwise he was a terror in the house. Aunt Ginny once begged Abbey to move in just to keep him under control, she had laughed it off when Abbey started to laugh but Rose knew that she was actually serious about the offer. Merlin knew they had the room, though she would probably spend her time in James's room anyhow. They weren't exactly secretive about their physical relationship.

Albus was Rose's best friend, other than Amanda of course, so they spent tons of time together, always at his house though. Rose never had Al over to her house, and only he knew why.

See there are two Rose Weasley's. The first if perfect prefect, top in the class, chaser for Gryffindor, innocent, quite but strong teachers pet. This was the Rose Weasley that she was expected to be, the one that her parents knew and loved. The one that was killing Rose slowly to keep in that perfect condition.

The other Rose Weasley was outspoken and loud, she hated half the classes she took, she partied when she could get away with it and snogged anyone she pleased. She was happy and carefree. Her friends, and family knew this girl. All except her parents, she had them blissfully fooled by her seeming perfection.

Rose would never tell anyone, even Al, but the pressure her parents put on her was starting to take its toll on her. She was tired from the effort of trying to be perfect and she really couldn't handle another burden to bare, what was worse was that her seventh and final year was coming up and it was going to be her hardest.

Rose looked back on her Hogwarts years with a sigh, she was just a cookie cutter mold of what her parents wanted her to be, she was trying to be perfect and all she wanted was to stand up and shout to the world that she was not perfect and to bugger off.

She pushed the food blindly into her mouth as she hummed her agreement to whatever her father was talking so excitedly about. Ron was an Auror, he always made himself seem like he was the deputy or something but Rose knew the truth, he was only an Auror because uncle Harry was the Head of the Department and he was part of the golden trio. Without Harry her father would be nothing.

She heard owls in the distance and dropped her fork. Not this soon, summer just started! No, this couldn't be happening.

Her father looked the way her eyes were glued and jumped from his seat, "Look Hermione! Look! It's the Hogwarts letters! Oh Rose, I bet you get it" he said, gripping her clammy hand and thinking that she was praying to be made Head Girl, when in fact she was praying for the opposite.

Her mother grabbed the letter and tore it open before squealing, "Oh yes, Rose, yes! Your Head Girl! I'm so proud of you!" she hugged her fondly and Ron picked her up and spun her around.

Rose was grinning, albeit a fake grin, and took the letter, reading it carefully, and then rising, "Can I go see Al? Please?" she asked as sweetly as she could muster.

Her parents looked disappointed but nodded, "Be home soon though sweetheart"

Rose nodded and rushed to the fireplace, "Potter Manor" she said, desperate for the comfort of her best friend and his logical words of wisdom.

She landed in the Potter's largest sitting room, comfortable red couches lined the room and rugs were strew about making the room seem like an elegant version of the Gryffindor common room. Rose didn't bother to let anyone know she was there, she just ran up the two flights of stair and right to the room she knew was Albus's.

Of course she should have knocked, he was a boy and he could have been changing, or wanking off, or worse, been with a girl. But he wasn't.

"Al I need to talk to you!" She burst into the room just to freeze, seeing Scorpius Malfoy in his boxers, holding a sleeping shirt that he was presumably putting on. He crinkles his eyebrows and she blushed, "Wow, sorry! Oh Merlin- uhm is Al here?"

Scorpius just put off putting the shirt on and sat down on Al's bed, "His room isn't it?" he teased lightly.

Rose just bit her lip and nodded, "I really need to talk to him"

"Scorp I've told you a million times not to lay on my bed naked, its really not a turn on when I've got a girl up here and you somehow crop up in the-" he stopped seeing where Scorpius was looking, "Rose!" He sounded shocked, but gave her a grin.

"Hey Al, I need to talk, you have a minute?" she said, her lip was in serious risk of bleeding from her teeth clamping down too hard.

"Sure, what's up Ro?" he asked, walking over her way. Scorpius remained lounging almost naked on Albus's bed as Rose burst out.

"I'm head girl" and her face crunched up.

Scorpius started to chuckled, while his hands went behind his head, "Congrats Weasley, seems we'll be seeing a lot of each other, and no I'm not talking about your knocking skills" he said, giving her a teasing smirk, flashing her a look at his own badge.

Rose ignored him and turned to Albus who pulled her into a half hug, "You'll be brilliant and they'll be super proud, there's nothing you could do to jeopardize that Ro" he said comfortingly and quietly, Rose knew that he just thought that she was nervous to disappoint them, but it was so much more than that, she was practically killing herself to be perfect for them.

She nodded into his chest until he pulled away and turned to Scorpius, "You little wanker, get off before I throw you out on your arse" when Scorpius just made a rather rude pose Al shot a spell at him which Scorpius managed to dodge, toppling off the bed in order to get away.

"Hey!" he protested from the floor, he looked up at Rose and grinned her legs were positively scrumptious from this angle.

"Right, I'll just be going then" she said awkwardly, but Scorpius grabbed onto her ankle right as she started to walk, which resulted in her falling on top of his chest and him getting the breath knocked out of him.

Rose was paralyzed with shock when the door burst open and Lily stood in tiny shorts and the tightest tank top she owned, licking a little chocolate off her finger in a way that she believed was seductive, "Hey Al, mum wanted me to- Rose?" she said and Rose unfroze and rolled off Scorpius's chest.

"You are a little wanker," she complained as he was rolling around laughing, his six-pack contracting in the most appealing way. Lily was glaring holes at the two of them and Albus was glaring at her.

"What do you think your doing in here looking like that?" Al shouted at her, "Get out Lily"

"Like what? I always dress like this," she said innocently, but Scorpius was still laughing at Rose and she was getting off the ground ignoring him.

"What are you doing here Rose?" Lily was the jealous type, even with boys who didn't see her as anything but his best friends annoying little sister.

"Looking for Al, but he's been tricked in befriending this prick so I'll be off"

"Aw Rose you cut me deep" Scorpius said as he finally got off the ground, pouting like a prepubescent little boy. Rose gave him an amused half smile.

"Alright, alright I won't press charges, but you watch yourself next year," she said, pointing menacingly at him.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of crossing my roommate, ask Al" Scorpius said indicating her cousin who was searching through his things in search of one thing in particular, and having quite a bit of trouble doing that.

"What?" Albus said, clearly flustered to hear his name, dropping the shirt he was holding.

"Though hopefully you'll pay more attention to my problems, he's quite unobservant. Bad listener, I mean how are we supposed to have girl talk when he insists on falling asleep before we get to how fit each boy is?" he said, shaking his head sadly.

"Stuff it Scorp and put some damn clothes on," he said, trying to get Lily to leave the room, but she was staring between Rose and Scorpius.

"What are you two on about?" Lily demanded, hands on her hips.

Scorpius gave her a surprised look, like he was only just then realizing that she was there, "Oh… Rose and I are head boy and girl," he said, throwing his arm casually around her shoulder, "Don't we just look like role models?" He threw on his best grin that had Lily weak at the knees and Rose sparred herself the torture of looking.

Rose raised an eyebrow and looked up at him, "Yes, we all aspire to be nearly naked all the time"

"Only if you look like me," he said smugly.

"Scrawny and flabby?" Rose asked and thought she saw a flash of real hurt cross his eyes before he composed himself.

"No, no we should never show Al's chest to the Hogwarts population!" he said mock shocked, "Madam Pomfrey wouldn't know what to do with all the physiological damage"

"I have a better body than you asshole," Albus challenged, giving Scorpius a friendly glare.

Lily squealed, "Al take your shirt off, I'll judge" she was positively bouncing.

"Your biased" Albus snapped giving her a nasty look.

She sent him a glare and Rose stepped in, "Obviously you wouldn't choose your brother," she said with an eye roll and Scorpius walked over to Al, poking him.

"Come on then Rose, you judge, and just remember we'll be living together next year," he reminded her.

"Don't blackmail her you prick"

"Your in quite a bitchy mood mate" Scorpius said, "Alright off with the shirt"

Albus pulled his shirt off and Rose tilted her head. She examined both boys a little and grinned, "Al. Hands down" He suddenly beamed and struck a ridiculous pose.

"No fair!" Scorpius cried, grabbing her hand she pulled it on top of his chest and ran it all over his abs, "Don't you feel that?" he asked exasperated.

Rose shrugged reclaiming her hand while it shook a little, "See you guys in a week" and she left the room, hearing Albus tell Lily to bugger off because she was going to give him an STD from her revealing whore outfit and her stomp away as Rose quickly got back to the fireplace and flooed home.

As soon as she cleared the fireplace her cheeks went up in flames and she had to bite her lip from crying in embarrassment, could she have looked more ridiculous in front of him? Well she could have been Lily…

That put a smile on her face.

"Rose! There you are, why are you blushing sweetie?" Ron asked as he strode in the room.

"Uh nothing!" She said, giving her father a smile, "What's up daddy?"

"Your mother and I were talking and we are so proud of you we want to do something special, like throw a party for you becoming head girl!" he said happily.

Rose's face fell, "Oh dad, no, it'll be embarrassing, please don't"

All her protests were in vain because her father held up his hand, "Your mother is already making the invitations, all we need to know is who to invite. The family of course, any girlfriends you want to tag along"

"Rebecca and Amanda I suppose" she really wanted to invite one other person, named Scorpius Malfoy, but she knew that her father would never allow it, "Are you sure that we have to do this?"

"Yes, yes, its this Friday!" he said jogging off with her friends names in mind.

Friday was only two days away, and Rose threw herself down on her bed when she got upstairs. Her parents were slowly suffocating her. When all this started, as soon as she could read really, she was excited to make her parents so proud. But now it was burden and not who she was, it was impossible and it hurt every time she failed.

She would loose sleep over it, she stopped eating for a bit until Albus tracked her down and forced her to eat every meal with him for a whole week.

Day of the Party:

Rose went and stood in front of the mirror, she was sick of being the little Rosie that her parents wanted to see and mold. She was going to be Rose Weasley for once.

After breakfast her parents sent her out of the house to the Potters so that they could prepare the house for all the guests. Rose flooed over and Aunt Ginny gave her a half hug while she was headed to the Prophet to work, "James get up" she shouted up the stairs then turned to Rose, "Mind waking him up?" then she was gone.

Rose sighed and walked up the stairs, it was nearly noon, how was he still asleep. She opened the door, "James get your lazy arse out-"

She was cut off by squealing and saw a flash of blond hair dart under the covers, then she saw James look over at her, the sheets hugging his hips and Rose swore, "Fucking hell, lock the door would you?" and slammed the door then shouted through it, "Hey Abbey"

"Hi Rose" she heard the Blond mutter embarrassed then hiss at her boyfriend, "James that was mortifying, you said you locked it!"

"Wow Rose, do you ever knock?" and Rose whirled around to see Scorpius leaning against the wall a few feet from her, shirtless but it loose sleeping pants, green of course. He was smirking at her.

"Do you ever wear a shirt?" she said back, a little bitingly.

He chuckled, "Its rare, get used to it" and gave her a wink.

"Ugh just don't treat the heads dorm like your own personal brothel and we'll be good" she said, looking at him with a little disgust, when really she was just upset that he would be getting laid all year while she suffered alone, without him.

He looked genuinely hurt, "I'm not a whore," he snapped.

"No, just those slags you call 'dates'" she said rolling her eyes and turning to go to Lily's room.

He snaked out an arm and caught her upper arm, "Hey, I mean it. I don't sleep around" he tried to convince her.

"Really, I don't care Malfoy, I'm just saying I don't girls sobbing on my while I try to study because you kick them out of your bed once your finished"

"So now I'm an asshole too," he said bitingly.

She sighed, "What I'm saying is shag whoever the fuck you want, just don't bother me"

Scorpius glared at her, "Sorry to be such a pain in your arse Rose" he said, turning and walking back to Al's room and slamming the door.

Rose shut her eyes tightly, annoyed with herself for being such a bitch, she leaned against the wall until she hear squealing from James' room and had to move away from the shagging couple.

She knocked on Lily's door and she opened hopefully, her face coated in make up and biting her lip sluttily, then she scowled, "Oh its you, what?"

"I was wondering if you would do my makeup" Rose asked, mentally kicking herself for asking bitchy Lily.

"What? Really?" Lily looked shocked and suspicious.

"Hhmmm" Rose nodded

"Why?" Lily, ever suspicious.

Rose shrugged, "I feel like a bit of a change is all"

"Its for a boy. Whatever, you'll tell me later. What do I get?"

Rose frowned, "What do you want?"

"Talk about me in front of Scorpius, only good things Rose" she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh Merlin Lily, get over him, why would you want to fancy him, he's such a man-whore" She said as she crossed her arms tightly across her chest, scowling.

"No he isn't, Rose he's had like 4 partners," Lily said like it was a small number.

"He's slept with four girls? That's a lot for a sixth year Lily."

"Do you know how many Al's slept with?" Lily said with a raised eyebrow.

Rose winced, "Yeah… more than 4" she muttered, "Alright point taken, I'll talk you up in front of him. Lets do this"

Lily pulled her in a pushed her down in front of her vanity, "Ok!"

Rose stopped her, "I don't want to look like a slag Lily, or like you, that's way too much"

"Duh, this is slag make up" she said pointing to her face. Rose sighed and shook her head.

"Why do you do that for him?" Rose asked, her eyes shut as Lily put on smoky eyeliner and eye shadow.

Lily rolled her eyes and snorted, "He's bloody gorgeous, most definitely the hottest boy in Hogwarts I'm not related to, obviously I want him"

"What do you want from him? A snog? A shag? A… boyfriend?"

Lily grinned, "All of the above" she said happily, "Actually I plan on getting him at this little party you've got planned"

Rose stayed silent, not wanting to tell Lily just how upset she was over this new development, she would tear her apart.

"Done!" Lily said with a squeal.

Rose spun around to look in the mirror and her jaw dropped, she was literally stunning, and "Lily you have to do my hair too!" She said quickly.

"And dress you?" Lily asked hopefully, "I like this, you're like my doll"

Rose nodded and Lily got to work.

Meanwhile Scorpius stormed into Al's room and slammed the door, throwing a punch at his standing lamp and making angry noises under his breath.

"Talk to Rose then?" Al asked calmly as he walked out of the bathroom.

"She called me a fucking man-whore, asshole and general pain in her ass!" he said furiously.

"You press all her wrong buttons" Al said with a shrug.

"She drives me crazy"

"Only because you've fancied her forever" Al said, drying his hand with a towel and chucking it away quickly, "Oi, get dressed we're going to her little party that my aunt and uncle get to throw in order to broadcast how superior she is to the lot of us. Smarter, prettier, more dedicated… not James…" he trailed off with an eye roll

Scorpius chuckled, "Mate I was most definitely not invited"

"Mum and dad wont let uncle Ron kick you out, Mum's still wicked in the jinx department, ask Lily about the time mum walked in on her shagging the muggle boy next door"

Scorpius nodded absent mindedly,

"Oi, Scorp?"

He looked up at Al and saw him frowned, "What's up Al? 

"You're my best mate," he said and Scorp nodded with a grin, "Don't touch my sister, she's bound to have all sorts of diseases, and if you start dating her I'll actually have to spend time with her."

Scorpius laughed and Al didn't even crack a smile, "As for Rose. She's my favorite relative, don't hurt her"

Scorpius laughed, "Like you have anything to worry about, she hates my guts mate"

"Naw, she's got it bad for you, since 5th year too. Sort of cute, right? The hardworking smart girl that does anything for her family's approval fancying the spoilt little rich boy. I feel like I've stepped into Lily's trashy novels"

"What?" Scorpius said, stuck on the beginning, "She fancies me?" he asked lowly.

"Hmm, I never told you?" Al asked casually.

Scorpius threw something at him, "You better not be taking the piss Al, I'll kick your arse" he warned, going over possible ways to approach Rose at the party.

"Whatever" Al said with an eye roll.

Scorpius got to the house, and looked for Rose. He knew she would probably be in her room still so slipped up there before her parents could see him and attempt to castrate him. Or maim him. Or kill him.

Rose was busy in her room, convincing herself that she could go downstairs looking the way that she did.

High heels, short tight blue dress, flawless auburn curls, and smoky make up with a sultry smile. It certainly wasn't what her parents expected.

Then she heard a knock at her door, "Uh who is it?" She said nervously, fearing her father's reaction to the look.

"Scorpius" came the quiet voice. Rose froze and walked to the door pulling it open.

Scorpius took one look at her and his jaw dropped to the ground, "Are you wearing _that_?" he exclaimed as he pushed into her room and shut the door. Rose was suddenly self conscious.

"Why?" she asked, tugging on the ends of the dress, separate for it to cover more of her thighs all of the sudden.

Scorpius shook his head to stop her from worrying, "You look gorgeous" he muttered then pulled his eyes away from her body and fixed them on her eyes, "I wanted to apologize for today, I think we both said some stuff we regret and all so… I'm sorry" he rocked on his heels nervously.

Rose smiled, "Yeah, I'm sorry too" walking over to her bed and standing awkwardly with Scorpius in the room.

After a moment of silence Scorpius sighed, "I should go but your parents really hate me and I lost Al and all… plus Lily's been after me for a dance and she's not exactly wearing-"

"Yeah, anything" Rose supplied was a sad smile, she sat on the bed and sighed.

Scorpius sat next to her, "This is your party, why aren't you out there soaking up the glory?" he teased lightly, nudging her gently.

"Oh you know, it just makes me feel a little weird with all these people around… for me," she said biting her lip and looking at him.

He nodded, "You shouldn't be embarrassed, it's nice that your parents care so much, mine laughed and asked if it was a joke… I suppose they hear from McGonagall more than my mother would like," he said trailing off as he saw the look on her face.

She was looking anywhere but him now.

"Rose, are you alright? Really." He said convincingly.

Rose's eyes were trained on the ground, "Do you ever feel like your not good enough?" she whispered.

"All the time" he said quietly, "Mum and dad try but our name is like poison to so many people. I'll never be anything but a dirty death eaters son to a lot of people" he said then looked curiously at her as a tear escaped her eye.

He scooted closer and tilted her face up to his, "Rose, why are you crying?" he sounded shocked

"I'm not perfect and I- I cant be perfect Scorpius," she said, tears falling faster.

"You don't have to be perfect" he said soothingly.

"I do, I do, they expect me to be perfect and I can't be. I don't want to waste all my time at Hogwarts being the perfect prefect chaser that never drinks or parties or laughs or skived off a class or gets caught doing something stupid like snogging a boy in a broom cupboard drunk! No, I have to find those stupid couples happily snogging as they scamper off with grins and I get to be alone and a failure because I'll never be perfect no matter how much they push and push and push I'll never be good enough. And all this pressure, it's killing me; killing me I swear I feel like tearing my insides out most of the time. I'm going crazy and its killing me." she was breathing rapidly and was staring him in the eye.

"Rose-" He stared bus she cut him off.

"All I see in the mirror is this ugly failure and every time I do anything I feel worse and worse. Every time I fail at anything, anytime I'm shown that I'm not perfect I realize how ugly it makes Me." she said.

He waited a moment then said in a soft voice, "But that's what's so beautiful about you Rose, your imperfections. The way you crinkle only your right eye when your focusing too hard on something, or the way you fall asleep all over your books and I know that you've studied too hard. The way your so close to Al that you lot never fight but you've slapped him almost every week since I've known you. Its beautiful, those little quirks that make you stand out from some stupid idea of perfect that your parents want you to be. And if they can't see that then its there loose, but I see it. I see you," he said, gently tracing her lower lip with his thumb. 

"You see me?" she asked quietly.

"More than I should" he admitted without taking his eyes from hers, his fingers still rubbing against her plump lips gently.

Rose blinked a few times then slowly closed the gap between them and pressed her tingling lips on his. He started to move his lips gently across hers and they both scooted closer, hands grasping hands as the kiss increased in speed and intensity.

They broke away and Rose licked her lips, shocked at how amazing the kiss was, "I've wanted to do that for ages" she said and Scorpius grinned, nodding.

"Me too, I always thought that-" Rose cut him off when she kissed him again, this time faster and less sweet, more needy and passionate.

Very quickly her arms were around his neck and she was straddling his lap, her short dress riding up around her hips as their lips both opened at the same time, tongues entering mouths to explore new found territory.

Rose moaned and her hands went from being tangled in Scorpius's hair to resting on his chest, carefully unbuttoning the top two buttons on his shirt.

Scorpius tried to stop her, knowing that they might get caught but her only response was the shove him down on the bed, remaining straddling his waist and do away with the other buttons, letting her hands roam his sculpted chest, "I lied, your body is way better than Al's" she whispered as their lips met again and Scorp's hand was drawn to the zipper on the back on her dress.

His lips moved to her neck and she gasped, "Do it"

In one fluid movement the zipper was down and the dress was about to come off, their lips were moving with each other faster and needier than ever. His hands were on her lower back and hers were in his hair as her elbow kept her from crushing onto him.

"Rosie baby, we're ready for- BLOODY HELL!" Ron Weasley screamed as he saw his daughter on top of a boy, snogging the life out of him, her dress about to come off.

She jumped up and her hands went to pull the dress up, as Scorpius quickly zipped it up for her. He was still in a state of half undress, his hair mussed from her hand and light bits of red lipstick stuck all over his face and neck.

Several other people came to the door, as Ron was frozen and Rose stared wide eyed as people's mouths dropped when they saw who was snogging her.

Ron finally saw and screamed, "MALFOY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS YOU DIRTY LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!" he lunged but Rose stepped in front of Scorpius.

Albus stepped in to giving Scorp a look that meant, 'nice going, have a great funeral'.

Lily's mouth hung opened, Ginny was biting her lip from smiling, Harry standing next to her was whispering confused in her ear as she swatted him away gently and gave Rose and encouraging smile.

Hermione burst in, "Rose what is going on?" she sounded horrified, "How could you do this?" she asked brokenly.

Rose sighed angrily, "Honestly I'm seventeen! I don't know what you expect from me but I'm not your stupid little bragging right, alright?" she shouted, finally loosing her cool. Her parents stared at her in shock.

"Rose Weasley!" Her mother scolded as Harry held Ron back from killing Scorpius and Al walked over to his best mate.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ALBUS!" Ron shouted and Harry froze

He looked at Ron with a horribly angry look in his usually kind eyes, then asked incredulously, "Please, go on Ron"

"IF HE HADNT BEEN IN SLYTHERIN WITH _HIM_ THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED TO MY BABY GIRL"

Rose drew in a sharp breath and the air was suddenly thick, she felt Al and Scorp go rigid next to her.

"Excuse me, you aren't by any means blaming my son for your daughters escapade" Harry said in a low voice and Ginny had to walk in, a glare on her face, over to her son, attempting to stand with him and hug him all at the same time.

Albus shrugged off his mother, "Its fine mum, it's nice to know what people really think. Come on Scorp, we Slytherin _snakes_ have caused enough trouble, Astoria'll kill me if you aren't back in one piece, besides your dad might set a death eater on us" he said, sending a withering glare at Ron before taking hold of Scorp's upper arm and pulling him from the room.

Scorpius looked back at Rose and she refused to meet his eyes, but he heard the shouting afterwards.

Ginny followed Albus out, "Al wait!"

Albus let his mother hug him tightly, "Its fine mum really, I think we'll just go over to Scorp's alright? I think we need to have a little talk anyway"

Ginny nodded and gave her son a tight hug, as well as Scorpius before joining her husband in the screaming room.

Albus sighed, "We really need to talk"

"I'm sorry mate really" he tried

"You were pinned to a bed half undressed by the girl you've fancied for a year, I don't think your that sorry" Albus said with a chuckle running his fingers through his messy hair.

"I feel bad… look what happened" Scorpius said weakly but Al gave him a pat on the back.

"Maybe it will be good for her," Al said weakly.

"ROSE WEASLEY WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Ron demanded as he hovered over his daughter with a red face and shaking body.

Rose sent him a frosty glare, "What bothers you more, that I was snogging Scorpius Malfoy or that I didn't do what you wanted me to?" she said calmly.

"Rose!" he mother gasped, trying to get over to her, "What's gotten into you?"

"I'm finally seeing the light, I don't want to do what I'm told anymore, I'm sick of it," She said, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

"Oh this is some rebellious stage then" Hermione said nastily, "Rose, grow up, this is no time to be slacking at school or in-"

"STOP IT, MERLIN, DON'T YOU GET IT? YOU PUT ALL THIS PRESSURE ON ME TO BE PERFECT, WELL I'M NOT ALRIGHT? I SNOG MALFOY'S!" She said throwing her arms up.

"So what? You're trying to prove something to us?" Hermione said as Ron was pacing.

"You wont ever see that boy again," he said angrily.

"I'll do as I please, thank you very much" she said hotly

"YOU WILL BREAK UP WITH HIM IMMEDIATELY"

"I WILL NOT" she screamed, "YOU CANT CONTROL ME ANYMORE," she said stomping towards the door.

Ron caught her arm and shook her, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ROSE? WHAT'S HAPPENED? DID ALBUS SAY SOMETHING ABOUT MALFOY IS THAT WHY-"

The Harry did something very out of character, her stepped forward and punched Ron clear in the nose, hearing in crunch he scowled down at him, "You leave my son out of this Ronald, he's done nothing to deserve your prejudices. The Malfoy's aren't the evil scum you make them out to be, and Scorpius doesn't deserve this." He said while Ron was on the ground.

Ginny took his hand when he walked back over to them, and Hermione was just staring slack jawed.

Ginny turned to Rose, "If you need anything sweetheart-"

Hermione bent down to Ron and Rose quickly stepped around them, clinging to Ginny, "Can I stay with you? Please?" she begged

"Of course" Ginny said, pulling her into a hug and leading her downstairs and away from all the people, "Lets apperate."

The three of them disappeared and reappeared at the Potters, and Rose bit her lip.

"Why don't you take the guest room? Or Al's room if you want, you can steal his shirts to sleep in if you want?"

Rose nodded and gave her uncle aunt a hug, "I'm sorry about what he said about Al, he's my best friend and I love him, no matter what house he's in"

Ginny nodded, "Ron needs to learn and Hermione needs to expect less. Get some rest Rose, everything will work itself out."

Rose went up the stairs hearing Ginny and Harry speak, "Let me see your hand Harry"

"Its fine Gin- alright, alright" he said, giving into his wife's glare.

"He's always been a git about Malfoy's, but he's gone too far now, Rose is their daughter, they need a wake up call" she said then, "Episky"

Rose fell asleep in a shirt she managed to find that smelt like Scorpius did, that was the only reason her dreams weren't filled with her family's huge fight.

Albus spent the night at the Malfoy Manor, in the morning he sighed at the breakfast table, "I should go home and check on Rose"

Astoria looked at him kindly, "Did something happen?"

"Rose fought with her parents, she might need me" he looked at Scorp, who nodded.

"I'll swing by later" he said, trying to keep it cool.

Albus rose, "Thanks Astoria, Mr. Malfoy" he said with a grin and disappeared.

"He calls you Astoria but wont call me Draco" Draco muttered while buttering a roll.

Astoria rolled her eyes, "Your intimidating, work on that" then she turned to Scorpius ignoring her husbands sour look, "Do you fancy her?" she demanded

Scorpius sent her a look, "Mum!" he hated when his mother was blunt.

"Don't mum me, I see right through you, trying to act all cool and collected, I married him didn't I?" she said pointing to Draco, "I've just about mastered your tricks, don't think your any different from your father" Draco shot her another look, "I saw that" she warned and he grumbled.

"A Malfoy and a Weasley" Draco mussed with a smirk, "Well done Scorpius, I understand why Weasley blew up, might want to check to see that the girl isn't homeless with his temper"

"A little more sensitivity please Draco"

"Sorry darling" he said easily and shooed Scorpius, "Go check on her"

"But-"

"Go" He said easily, knowing his son was eager to do that.

Scorpius stood and walked off to change and apperate over to the Potters.

Albus got home and went right down to the breakfast table, there he saw his family, eating quietly and one girl with curly auburn hair, slumped in her seat. He went right over and pulled her into a hug, "Hey Ro"

She hugged him back, "I'm so sorry Al, h-he didn't mean it"

Harry scowled and Ginny huffed. James only grinned, "We're proud of our little snake, he-"

"Enough James" this oddly came from Abbey, who gave him a disapproving glare and he shut up. Ginny looked like she was going to give the girl a kiss she was so pleased.

"Its nothing Rose, don't worry. We don't care where we're placed," he said, lumping Scorpius into himself as he usually did.

"Oh… I'm sorry about that too"

"Nothing to be ashamed of Ro, going after your man, that is, though next time I would wait until you at least lock the bedroom door"

"Albus!" Ginny said, "I don't want to think about you needing to use that, ever."

"Sorry mum"

"I could tell you how many times he's had to use it, not such an innocent little boy are we snaky?" James said with a wicked grin at Al.

Abbey sent him another glare, "You wont even remember that spell for lack of use if you don't shut up"

Ginny actually failed to bite back part of her laugh and almost spit out her breakfast. She smiled at Abbey who blushed but returned the smile.

Albus sat down and pulled Rose into his lap after they ate breakfast, they were now in his room, "How long you staying?"

"I don't know, until they calm down… I feel horrible for what I've caused"

"What have you caused?"

"Uncle Harry punched dad in the face for what he said about you and well it only got worse, I told them that I hate them, which I guess is true but they just looked at my like I was dead to them… it was horrible, like they didn't want me anymore"

"Oh Ro" he hugged her tightly then a knock on the door, "Who is it?"

"Scorp" Scorpius called.

"Alright"

Scorpius walked in and saw Rose sitting in Al's lap, she was a bit of a mess and he hesitated, "Sorry, do you want me to-" he started, pointing at the door, indicting if he should leave or not.

"No" she said slowly, "We have to talk"

He walked over and sat next to them.

"Al?" Rose asked.

He nodded and Rose let him leave the room before standing in front of Scorpius, who just stared up at her a little.

"This is really embarrassing but I said some things to my parents about uh us and its not really true but I should warn you. I'm really sorry I was just so upset"

"Sure" he said smiling a little.

"Well dad demanded that I break up with you- I know were not dating!" she said quickly, "But I said I wouldn't break up with you and uh he lost it… I'm sorry"

Scorpius took her hand, "I'm sorry too Rose, really"

"What? Don't be!" she said quickly.

"But look what I've done"

"No, I'm not upset from my parents, I just don't like that my whole family got involved and Uncle Harry only punched dad because of the Al Slytherin comments so… not your fault at all"

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, putting them on her hips he looked up at her, "What if we made that lie not such a lie anymore?"

"Is that you asking me out?" she said doubtfully.

"Mmm" he said nodding, rubbing little circles in her skin as he did so.

She leaned down and kissed him on the lips and the kiss was sweet and tender until he pulled away grinning, "I've fancied you for ages" he said as she straddled his lap again, putting her forehead on his.

"Me too" she said as he kissed her cheek and she gave him a smirk before pushing him down again.

Scorpius stopped her, "Wait!"

"What?" she sounded hurt

He grabbed his wand and cast a locking charm, "Alright"

She laughed and let him roll on top of her as they started snogging, happily moaning each other's names.

James was walking by when an evil grin lit up his face, "A silencing charm would be nice too" he said

Then they heard, "Enough, go to your room, your in timeout!" from Abbey and James whine as she pulled him off to his room to punish him.


End file.
